Historia detrás de una máscara
by ReeStorm
Summary: Se han preguntado alguna vez, ¿quién fue la madre de Kakashi y porque él usa máscara? Yo te ofrezco una respuesta a esto si es que tienes esa inquietud. Este one-shot es sobre la madre de Kakashi.


Antes de comenzar, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, los personajes son del genio Kishimoto.

One-Shot de la madre de Kakashi Hatake

Antes de comenzar a leer quiero aclararles que a la madre de Kakashi le puse el nombre de Kumi. Dejo el significado del nombre a continuación.

Kumi: Mujer de belleza extraordinaria, misteriosa y un tanto especial.

La señora Hatake se encontraba en su habitación abrazando a su hijo de tres años. Esa podría ser la última vez que lo tendría en sus brazos y quería aprovechar cada segundo a su lado. Kumi Hatake saldría ese día a una misión peligrosa, muy  
peligrosa. Ella sentía las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. No le gustaría morir y hacer sufrir a su esposo y a su hijo.

―Sé que regresarás con vida―dice el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha entrando en la habitación. Él notó que, a pesar de la máscara que usa su esposa, ella está apretando los labios.

―Por primera vez le tengo miedo a la muerte, Sakumo―le dice Kumi apretando más a su hijo contra sí.

―Regresarás, lo sé. Tu misión dura dos semanas, es el tiempo que falta para que Kakashi entre a la academia. Tú y yo lo llevaremos―Sakumo se queda callado―, juntos―dijo él después de unos segundos.

Ella de verdad quería ver a Kakashi entrar a la academia, había ansiado ese momento desde que él nació. Tendrá que mantenerse con vida para ver a su pequeño peli plateado desfilar hacia la entrada del edificio  
de la academia.

―Quiero que tú vayas a dejarme a la puerta, mami―dice Kakashi con voz tierna y la cara escondida en el pecho de su madre.

―Te prometo que regresaré―Kumi separa a Kakashi de sí para depositar un beso en su frente.

Kumi Hatake sentía que no podía moverse. La sangre y el sudor cubrían todo su cuerpo, también una mano presionaba contra la herida que tenía cerca del estómago. Ella sabía que no tardaría mucho en irse de este mundo, la poca sangre que quedaba dentro  
de su cuerpo estaba a punto de agotarse. Kumi se tiró al suelo y se acostó mirando al cielo, con su mano aún presionando contra la herida. Cerró los ojos, deseando que todo pasara rápido y entonces, vio una imagen dentro de su cabeza, algo que  
le hubiera encantado ver en la realidad.

Ella veía a su hijo Kakashi entrando a la academia. Kumi estiraba su mano tratando de alcanzar a su hijo, pero no podía, él se alejaba cada vez más. "Cuídalo bien, Sakumo" fue lo último que pudo pensar antes  
de que todo su mundo se sumergiera en una oscuridad infinita.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Kumi Hatake partió a su misión y ella no regresaba a la aldea. El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha estaba muy preocupado y Kakashi no dejaba de preguntar por su madre.

El pequeño Hatake entró corriendo a su casa después de otro día en la academia, esperando ver a su madre en la cocina preparándole algo de comer para después entrenar con ella pero en lugar de eso, encontró  
a su padre llorando. Kakashi se acercó a su padre sintiendo un poco de temor dentro de él.

―Tu madre jamás volverá―dijo Sakumo sin mirar a su hijo, pero mostrándole la máscara que su esposa solía usar.

―No es cierto―dijo Kakashi en un susurro al mismo tiempo que sentía algo oprimiendo su pecho.

―Hijo, lo siento mucho.

― ¡No es cierto! ―gritó Kakashi y se fue a su habitación.

El pequeño Hatake no supo si lloró un segundo, un minuto, una hora o un día entero después de haber entrado en su habitación y acostado bocabajo en su cama, pero extrañaba demasiado a su madre. Cuando pareció  
que las lágrimas se le habían terminado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la máscara de su madre a un lado suyo sobre la cama. Seguramente su padre la dejó mientras el lloraba, pero no tenía la menor idea de cuando sucedió.

Kakashi la tomó y acercó a su nariz. Seguía oliendo a yerbabuena, el olor que siempre se desprendía de su madre. Él se la puso y fue a mirarse al espejo. El niño sintió que se parecía a su madre y eso le gustaba.

Kakashi fue a buscar a su padre. Sakumo estaba en la pequeña sala de su casa llorando mientras sostenía una fotografía de su esposa pero, en cuanto vio a su hijo vistiendo la máscara de ella, sonrío y se acercó  
a Kakashi para abrazarlo.

― ¿Me veo bien, padre?

―Kakashi, eres la mismísima imagen de tu madre. Me gusta cómo se te ve la máscara, deberías dejártela siempre―le contestó Sakumo acompañado de una sonrisa.

Desde ese día, Kakashi usó la máscara para recordar a su madre. Su rostro comenzó a ser un misterio para todos, haciéndolos preguntarse qué había detrás de esa máscara y cuál era su historia.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este One-Shot sobre la madre de Kakashi.

Sé que no es necesario mencionar esto pero, este One-Shot es dedicado para uno de mis mejores amigos, Paco, gracias a él surgió la idea de este escrito.

Si les gustaría que escribiera sobre alguna pareja o personaje del universo de Naruto díganme por favor.

Se les quiere :)


End file.
